


Whisked Away

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Please Review!, my first harry potter fanfic!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Lord Voldemort plans to exact revenge on Harry Potter in a sinister way. He kidnaps his friend Hermione Granger in the night, planning to use her as bait for the poor hero. However, as Voldemort and Hermione spend more time together, plans change....





	1. Chapter One

Voldemort had an evil plan to steal one of Harry’s friends in the night so Harry would come and find them and he could kill Harry. He edged towards Hogwarts quietly. He slipped into the girl’s dorm even though he was a boy. There he saw one of Harry’s best friends… Hermione Jean Granger. THE MUDBLOOD. He picked her up and used his wand to go back to his lair. But not without leaving a note on Harry’s pillow.

 

* * *

 

Harry James Potter woke up and saw a note on his pillow. He read it.

 

_Dearest Potter,_

 

_I have written this to inform you that I have taken your friend. The only way to get her (Hermione) back is to come to my lair and get her. ALONE. You shall not inform anyone about this. Once you come to my lair we shall duel._

 

_Yours Truly,_

 

_Lord Voldemort._

 

Harry gasped. He had taken Hermione! Harry was gonna have to get her back.

 

“What are you reading mate?” Ron said.

 

Harry stuffed the note in his pocket. “Nothing.” Harry said. He couldn’t inform anyone of this. Not even his other best pal Ron.

 

“OH, oh so you’re keeping secrets from me now??” Ron said.

 

“NO no I’m not.” Harry said. But Ron tackled him to the ground and stole the note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is determined is determined, Harry is injured, Hermione is confused, and Voldemort loves his snake

Ron jumped to his feet, holding the note above his head triumphantly. Harry let out a screech, before pouncing. He knocked Ron to the floor, all the while attempting to grab the note. Ron punched Harry in the face repeatedly, until Harry was unable to fight back.

"Ow," Harry mumbled pathetically, as Ron sat on the edge of his bed and read over the note.

"Shut the fuck up, mate, I'm reading," Ron said. Once he finished the note, he gasped, before bursting into tears.

"My darling Hermi," Ron weeped crumpling the note into a ball and throwing it at Harry's face. "How could you keep this from me, you piece of shit??"

"The note..." Harry began, before pausing to moan in pain.

"THE NOTE WHAT? SPEAK UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Can't you fucking read?" Harry said. "It says I can't tell anyone."

"You know what, Harry?" Ron snarled, standing up. "That is a weakass excuse from a weakass bitch. Friedship over."

"Ron. Mate, please," Harry said, as Ron began to leave the room. "Please get the nurse, I'm bleeding so bad. Oh man."

"Fuck no. I'm getting Hermione, you can bleed out for all I care," Ron said, before slamming the door.

-  
Hermione woke up with a splitting headache, and wondered if she had partied too hard. She didn't smell any alcohol though, so maybe not. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice. 

"Who's a good Nagini? Who's my little snake? You are!" The voice said. 

Confused, Hermione opened her eyes, and saw...Lord Voldemort!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked to think that Voldemort actually really loves Nagini! I men, it's his pet after all.   
> Comment please! XX

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!!! Hope that you liked it!! Please review, and I will post the next chapter ASAP. :)


End file.
